


The Dancer and the Photographer

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Gay, Microfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Two despairs work together in tandem for a single task.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Dancer and the Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended as the prologue to a longer fic that never really came together, and while i still plan to do HiyoMahi despair fics later, it probably won't be with the setting this was intended for, but i like this little paragraph so I'm releasing it on its own

The camera clicked away. The pair was silent. One struck elegant poses, while the other captured them on film. The pair were as efficient in their work as they were skillful. The only light came from outside, exposed through windows, holes, and cracks, lit by the red sun and the fires burning. It didn't matter. The Ultimate Photographer found the perfect angles to capture her partner's modeling. The ground was unstable and littered with debris. It didn't matter. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer moved with precision, striking masterful poses that would awe anyone who saw them. The pair worked quickly but skillfully, the silence only interrupted by the cries for help and of suffering from outside. Before long, their work was done. As they left the building, the cries grew louder.


End file.
